Thanksgiving Promise
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: Err... Okay, it's a brother to brother story. Mainly Takeru's POV. It happens 'round Thanksgiving... Of course. ^-^ Please r/r and tell me what you think. ~HT


****

Thanksgiving Promise

__

It's those simple things that make Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving. The turkey, the family, the feast, all remind us of this third Thursday of each November. For me, it's the yearly fights my brother and I have. We wrestle, we argue, and then we laugh. Ah, if only Thanksgiving would come twice a year… My mom and my dad would be together a lot more often. Thanksgiving… how I love the holiday, but how I loathe it.

Takeru stormed out of his room with a serious look on his face. Kicking his soccer ball down the hallway, he watched it bumped into his basketball and his mother stepped out of her room. 

"TK?" she asked gently, "what's wrong?"

He picked up his basketball and held it in his right hand. "Did you know that Thanksgiving is in two days? TWO days?"

"Yes, why?"

Takeru sighed and fell against the wall. Sinking down to the floor he added, "I sure didn't."

"You love Thanksgiving." 

"Used to."

"Takaishi Takeru… What IS wrong with you?"

"Did you also know that Yamato isn't going to be dining with us this year?"

__

God, I didn't want to eat our dinner without him. I wanted to wrestle and fight and argue and laugh and reminisce about old times. This year, I was going to miss out on it. Yamato's band kicked off and him and Dad went to travel at their performing place. I wanted to go. Mom wouldn't let me. I knew a week ahead of time. But I didn't get over it. Everyday would I walk to my mom and count off the days until Thanksgiving. Even after the divorce, we spent Thanksgiving together. Sure, Mom and Dad weren't speaking to each other very often, but I know they did it for us. Yamato and I couldn't be separated despite what they tried to do. Why Yamato didn't refuse to the gig… I dunno. I do, actually, but I don't want to say it. I want to believe that Yamato wants to spend time with me. …

"Yeah, Kari," Takeru said over the phone. "It really sucks."

"I'm sorry to hear." She said back on the other line.

"What are you going to do for T-giving?" 

"We're going to visit our family for the day."

Takeru sighed, "Have fun."

"Oh, come on. Don't get so down on this. Everything will be fine, it's just one year." Hikari tried to assure him.

"One year… yeah. beep Oh, wait, there's another person on the other line." Takeru pressed a button and talked again, "Hello?"

"Hey, Squirt."

"Hey,"

"Anything new?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Can you say anything more with one syllable?"

"Nope."

"Takeru…"

"I gotta go. Hikari's on the other line. 'Sides, you probably have you own stuff to do. Have fun on Thanksgiving, big brother." Takeru switched lines. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," she said, "who was it?"

"Yamato."

"Oh."

"Maybe I should go. Thanks for talking with me."

"It's always my pleasure. Call anytime." Hikari smiled brightly.

"Thanks again." Takeru hung up. He reached under the chair and pulled out a baseball bat. Setting the end of the handle on his palm, he then tried to balance it. Within a matter of seconds, he got bored of it and let it drop to the ground with a gentle little thud. 

__

I can't believe this is happening. Our first year without a complete family. It was harsh enough for the divorce. It's things like this that indicates a breakage of family bonds. Starting with the parents, then the kids, and everyone altogether. Ack, I can't think about this stuff. It hurts already trying to picture the future without Yamato or Dad. 'No matter what, we're always brothers' quoted by Yamato. Yeah, some little brother I turned out to be. I remember the first year when weren't a family anymore. 

"Matt, when are we gonna eat the cookies?" I whispered when I was oh so little.

"Hush up, Squirt. Mom's still looking."

We were hiding in the cupboard, trying to get cookies. Mom said we couldn't have any until after we ate dinner; Yamato said there was always a way to swerve around Mom's rules. Another minute or so and then she left. My big brother got out and stood on his tiptoes to reach the cookies. I heard an "Ah ha!" and an "Eep!" right afterwards.

"Mom! I just thought I'd show Takeru how NOT to get a cookie without permission!" He exclaimed.

"Sure." I heard Mom say.

Yamato and I had a duo routine. He motioned for me to come out. I did. My mom looked at me with a surprised look. 

"Mama," I said, acting like I was going to cry, "Yamato said that I didn't get a cookie because I did something bad. And then, and then, and then he said that he'd get me one because I didn't do nothin'." 

I saw my mom's eyes soften. "Oh fine," she said with a sigh. "Have a cookie. Only one for each of you though!"

That was a Thanksgiving that I remembered very well… From that day on, I started to learn how to avoid following Mom's rules. Thanks to Yamato, of course.

The following day…

A ringing of the phone woke Takeru up from his slumber. His hand reached up and grabbed the phone. Still sleepy he asked, "What is it-Who is it?"

"What is it? Thanksgiving's Eve. Who is it? Your dad." 

Takeru sat up, "Hey, Dad."

"Matt told me you hung up on him yesterday."

"I was just upset."

"I see."

"Tell him I'm sorry."

"I'll give him the word. So how are you and your mom?"

"Fine and fine."

"Good to hear."

"I guess so." Takeru sighed, "What about you?"

"We're doing okay. We might be home after all."

The boy's eyes widened, "Really! That's great!"

"Yeah," Mr. Ishida said with the other reception beginning to fade. "Yamato's band lost the gig but regained it a week from tomorrow."

"That sucks."

The older man chuckled. "Yeah, but we'll be home for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah… yeah! I'm gonna go tell Mom. Thanks, Dad. And I'll see you guys t'morrow!" Takeru hung up without a reply and hurried out to tell his mom.

__

Yes! Thanksgiving is going to be whole again! This is great. This is wonderful. This is outstanding! Yamato still gets to play for those one people and we still get to eat and celebrate together. My wishes have been heard and answered. I am so happy again. You wouldn't believe it. It remarkably remarkable, spectacularly spectacular, and above all… we're a family again. 

Thanksgiving…

Takeru sat up on his bed and looked out the window. Two blinks later, he realized it was snowing. A grin appeared on his face. Jumping off of his mattress, the young and excited boy made his way into the kitchen. Though it was early, ten o' clock it was, the smell of food filled the air. He breathed in deeply and exhaled with another smile on his face.

"This Thanksgiving," Takeru said, swiping a piece of celery from the plate and biting into it, "is going to be the best."

"You say that every year. And don't eat the food. I'm trying to make it look good." Ms. Takaishi slapped his hand lightly as he reached for another celery stick.

He shrugged and took it anyway; "And every year you tell me not to eat the food… but…"

"You do anyway." 

"Yup."

They laughed at their reminiscent conversation. Throughout the rest of the day, Takeru helped his mom cook in the kitchen. He skipped out on calling Hikari and Daisuke back because he wanted everything to be perfect. Well, in spite of his attempt of making Jell-O… he accidentally forgot to put it in the fridge to settle. He apologized a million times, but all his mother could do was laugh and assure him everything was okay. Then he accidentally left a batch of cookies too long in the oven while he was slicing the miniature sandwiches for the side dishes. Again the young boy apologized and his mother said it was fine.

"Gee, Mom…" Takeru sat down on a stool and started to stir the mixing for the apple pie. "I'm sorry about the Jell-O."

"It's fine, TK."

"And the cookies."

"It's okay."

"And the fact I forgot to put the mayo' on before I cut the sandwiches."

She giggled and tossed the sliced apples in a bowl. "Takeru, everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah, but I couldn't even do the yams right!"

"Come on, son, you're overreacting."

"But I dropped the candy treats on the floor, Mom!"

Ms. Takaishi couldn't hold back her laughter any more. "Takeru, Takeru! So you weren't made for the kitchen, you were for sports. It's okay. Trust me on this."

Takeru's lips twitched in to a grin and he started to laugh with his mom. He never could help much in the kitchen…

Hours later…

On the small table in the living room, the refreshment bowl, the dinner treats, and the napkins, plates, and silverware were placed neatly. The table was decorated marvelously with the turkey roasted perfectly and located precisely in the center. Even though it seemed like they cooked a lot, they didn't. Nearly half of it went to their friends down the apartment building and some more went to the landlord. Each little piece of food seemed to make everything perfect. Two candles were set on each side of the bird and four areas were cleared with four chairs behind them. Takeru leaned across the table and flicked his thumb on the lighter to make the flame. He first lit one candle, then leaned further in to light the other. It was tradition to light the candles when the food was all finished.

"Ah, ah! Takeru, your shirt, your shirt!" Ms. Takaishi warned.

"Ack," he backed away from the table as soon as the second candle was lit. "Uh, thanks, Mom."

She shook her head and took the lighter into her hands. "Carelessness must come from your father."

Takeru smirked and sat down at his place at the table. "Eight o' clock. Man, I wonder when they're going to get here."

"Yes, I guess they stopped by to get something or… something."

"Yeah, Mom…"

__

Sure, I almost ruined everything I did… But it turned out okay. Mom always fixed it. I wonder if I was more of a nuisance rather than a helper? _All well… things are going to turn out great. Yamato and Dad are on their way and everyone will be together again. Just like every Thanksgiving. Gee, I can't wait…_

"Mom…" Takeru's voice drifted, his head was lying on the table's surface and the candle wax was dripping even quicker and lowering in size. "What time is it now?"

"Ten. Don't worry. They'll come."

"They ought to hurry…"

"Takeru, now what time is it?" his mother asked, her mind on a jigsaw puzzle. 

"Almost eleven." He answered as he sat back down at the table with a glass of water. The candles were starting to a third of their used-to-be size. Takeru sighed and rested his head on the table again. "Hurry up, you guys."

Midnight came near and Takeru was leaned against the back of the chair. While watching one candle flame die out because of the lack of wax and the string stuff was gone, his mind focused on the absence of the rest of his family. He drank the rest of his water and slammed the glass down as soon as the clock struck twelve. Standing up from his seat, the disappointed boy blew out the last candle and left the table. None of the food was ever touched.

__

He lied. He lied! They lied! They said they were going to be here for Thanksgiving! They lied! Damn it, I knew this wouldn't work out. Why did I try to convince myself otherwise? I could say 'I hate you, Dad. I hate you, Yamato' and mean it. …They misled me. I hope they realize how upset I am… They could die for all I care… No… not death. I didn't mean that. Right?

In the middle of the third hour of the morning, the phone rang. Takeru struggled and finally got a hold of it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is a Doctor Marshall and I wish to speak to a Ms. Takaishi. Is she available?"

Takeru's eyes widened and he snapped on the light. "What happened?"

"My boy, no need to worry. I just need to speak with your mother."

Takeru walked into his mom's room and woke her up. She grumbled, but eventually she got a hold of the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, just as her son did. The doctor repeated his words. Then he continued. Her eyes shot a look of worry; Takeru started to worry himself as soon as he saw her bring her hand to her mouth. As soon as she hung up the phone, she jumped out of bed and told Takeru to hurry up and dress warmly. He obeyed.

When in the car, Takeru heard his mom mumbling things to herself. He also noticed her hands trembling a little. Panic again rose when they parked in front of the hospital.

"Mom!" Takeru squeaked almost silently, "is it Yamato?"

"Come on, Takeru." She said and opened the door to go to the building. In a couple of minutes, they appeared in a stuffy room with a young man lying on the bed. 

"Y…y…" the younger blonde swallowed hard. He walked to the brother and swallowed again. His eyes trailed down to his father who was in perfect health, besides cuts and bruises of course. Trying to get rid of his tears, Takeru then turned to his mom. "Mom?" he whispered.

She bowed her head; "He'll be alright. Won't he?"

"I hope so." Takeru said.

"I know he'll pull through." Mr. Ishida said after. 

__

No… Did I mean for this to happen? No… Yamato, why did this happen? You tried to get home in time. I know you did. The weather, that's it. I hate the weather. I'm sorry, Yamato. I really am. Don't go. Wake up, please wake up. Don't give up the hope we share. C'mon…

Five o' clock in the morning, Takeru still sat with his eyes open. Both his mom and his dad fell asleep from crying or worrying. Takeru didn't even shed one tear, yet… The younger male took his brother's hand in his and shook it lightly.

"Wake up, Yamato… Wake up."

__

I always did this to him when he was sleeping. I'd shake his hand, and only his hand, to wake him. And he would after a few seconds. He always would. He has to now. He can't break tradition…

Takeru dropped his hand and his head fell onto his brother's arm. "I'm sorry."

Finally, the youthful Takaishi started to release his tears.

"Stop it, you're getting my arm wet. And it's falling asleep. And you're crying. When was the last time you cried again? Tell me, Squirt."

He raised his head. "Crap, Yamato. You scared m-- Yamato!"

They both chuckled and Takeru leaped into his sibling's arms. Sharing a tight hug, they finally broke away.

"I gotta, gotta, gotta wake mom up." Takeru turned to shake his mom awake.

"No, wait. Listen." Yamato pulled back on his arm. Despite his pain, he was still strong. "I'm fine really. A headache, sure, that's all. Just listen."

Takeru sat on the bed and leaned closer to Yamato.

"I want to apologize." The Ishida said flatly. "For giving the thought of leaving for Thanksgiving. And again for saying I'd be there. And again for missing the date."

"Don't apologize," Takeru shook his head, "you tried."

"That's right, I tried. But I made a promise. And I broke that promise." Yamato brought his hand to his head.

Takeru stood up, ready to get assistance, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Like I said, headache. That's it."

"What happened?"

"Ah, just the roads were icy and I panicked more than Dad." Yamato explained. "You know how they say if you tense up before a crash, things go worse or some junk like that. Well the ice took the car one way, I decided to go the other. But really, I'm fine. I… guess."

Takeru hung his head.

"What's wrong, Squirt?"

"I almost wished for your death."

Yamato blinked. "What?"

"I-I was upset when you guys didn't show up and I thought you just forgot. And I-I-I…" Takeru closed his eyes.

Yamato pulled his brother into another hug. "People think things. That doesn't mean that it'll happen. Things just happen 'cause they happen. Not because you want them to."

"I'm sorry, Yamato."

"I'm sorry, too, Takeru."

They hugged again and shared a brother-to-brother moment. (Err… enter any "Aww's" o.o)

"Hey, Takeru?" Yamato asked, his hand reaching up to ruffle the youth's hair.

"What?"

"Happy Thanksgiving." He answered.

Takeru forced a smile and embraced his brother again. "H…happy Thanksgiving, Yamato."

Cheesy, cheesy, stupid, stupid. I know. I'm sorry. It started out okay. I wonder if I lost interest? Again, I'm sorry… Anyway… read, review, laugh, choke, choke? Eh, okay… r/r/i/f. Rrif! O.o… (RRIF= Read/review/insult/flame…) Gimme a break please, I'm having terrible writer's block for the past couple days… But I can't stop writing… Good dimmit… ~HT

By the way… The reviewer 'Reader'… I'm taking it that you… dun' like my stories… Yeah? Or maybe I'm not a good writer. A good writer captivates every one of its readers. I guess I fail to do that. Well, 'Reader', I'm sorry I'm not satisfying you; I'll work harder. ^_^


End file.
